Desk Duty
by Diane Klepper
Summary: Peter tries to find a way to escape desk duty. Set during the first season.


Desk Duty

By Diane Klepper (Author's Note: Peter tries to find a way to escape desk duty. Set during the first season.)

Peter Caine glanced at his watch as he ran up the steps of the 101st Precinct. He smiled and said to himself, "The Chief can't yell at me this morning I'm actually on time."

He walked over to his desk and frowned at the pile of cases on his desk. He looked over at his partner Mary Margaret Skalany who was already sitting at her desk. "Skalany were there this many cases on my desk when I left last night?"

Mary Margaret smiled. "Don't ask me partner I just got here."

Peter frowned and picked up a file and scanned through it. "I handed in this report yesterday."

Peter was interrupted when a voice bellowed "Caine."

"Chief I'm on time."

Frank Strenlich grimaced. "I wish you could say the same about your reports."

"Chief I'm working on them "

Smirking the Chief said, 'The Captain wants to see you."

Peter took off the leather jacket and put it on the back of his desk chair. He then walked off to Paul Blaisdell's office and knocked on the door. A voice said, "Come in."

Peter opened the door and entered the office. He was surprised to see Strenlich enter right behind him. He turned to see Paul sitting at his desk reading through a report. The closing of the door behind him startled him for a second. Peter stood by the file cabinet wondering what he did wrong this time. Every time Peter was called into Paul's office he felt like he was sixteen and just got into his first fender bender.

Paul Blaisdell looked up from his paperwork and gave a slight smirk. Paul knew that the best way to get an honest reaction out of Peter was to keep him waiting. Peter's nervous energy made sitting or standing still almost impossible. Paul watched his foster son for a few more seconds and them took his glasses off and placed them on his desk. "Detective Caine will you please have a seat."

Peter slowly walked over to the chair by Paul's desk and sat down. Nervously Peter said, "Captain you wanted to see me."  
"Yes Detective I have been informed by Chief Strenlich that you are very behind on your paperwork."

Peter frowned, "I know that . I've been trying to catch up ..but "

Strenlich said angrily, "Every other Detective in this precinct has their paperwork in on time "

"Chief I promise I have all my paperwork in by the end of the week."

Paul interrupted, "No Peter you will have all your missing paperwork in today by the end of your shift."

"Captain I have a lot to do today I have to talk to Nicky about one of my cases and I have to talk to Donny "

Chief responded. "Skalany can do that for you .as of right now you are not to leave your desk today for anything but bathroom breaks until all those files are completed and handed to me or I will assign you to desk duty for the next month."

Peter turned to Paul and pleaded. "But Captain "  
Paul turned to Frank. "I'll handle it from here.".

Frank nodded opened the door and left the office closing the door behind him.

"Peter you have been warned numerous times to hand in your paperwork on time." He gave his foster son a smile. "Son I know you didn't become a police officer to sit at your desk and do paperwork but it's part of the job You remember how many times I brought home paperwork when you were a kid."

Peter frowned. He knew when he was beat. "I remember do I at least get a lunch break?"

Paul opened up a desk drawer and took out a plain brown bag and placed it in front of his son. "Your mother packed you a lunch."

"I haven't brown bagged it since high school."  
"Kid your Mom packed some of your favorites and knowing your eating habits it will probably be the healthiest thing you put in your body all week."

Peter smiled. "Tell Mom thanks."

"I will Annie wants you to come to dinner next Friday .Kelly will be there and so will Caroline and Todd."

Peter smiled, "I can never turn down one of Mom's homemade dinners."

"Good I tell Annie you'll be there.". He stood up and walked over to his son. He patted Peter on the back and walked over to the door and opened it. "Detective Caine I expect all your paperwork down by the end of your shift Is that clear?"

Peter stood up, picked up the bag and walked to the door. "Yes, sir."

Walking over to his desk Peter opened a drawer and put his lunch inside. He closed the drawer and then walked over to get himself a cup of coffee and walked back to his desk. Peter sat down and took a sip of the coffee and then opened up the top file and started reading it. He heard a plop and stared up to see Strenlich add another bunch of folders to his pile.

"Chief "

"Remember Caine all this reports have to be completed by the end of your shift I'll be watching you if you are away from you desk for more than five minutes for a bathroom break I have your butt in that chair doing paperwork for the next month Detective."

"Yes, sir."

Frank Strenlich walked back to his office and closed the door behind him.

Two hours later Peter put another completed report into his completed pile and then took another report. He looked up and saw Strenlich leave his office and walk over to his desk. He picked up the stack of completed reports and said, "Keep up the good work."

Peter bit his lip so he wouldn't say anything that would get himself into trouble. "Yes, sir."

Peter watched Strenlich go back into his office and then he turned back to his paperwork. He started working on another report when his phone rang. Peter picked up his phone. "Caine."  
The voice on the phone said, "Hey Pete your were suppose to meet me forty-five minutes ago."

"Sorry Donny I got swamped with paperwork .can you tell me anything over the phone."

For a minute the phone was quiet, then Donny's voice said, '"Pete you know I don't like to give information over the phone you never know who is listening."

"Hold on a minute." Peter put the phone down on his desk. He looked up and saw Mary Margaret walking towards her desk. Peter stood up and said in a soft voice. "Mary Margaret can you cover for me for a hour I have to see Donny."

"Sorry, partner if Strenlich finds out I covered for you I'll be stuck on desk duty with you but I'll meet Donny for you."

Peter frowned. "Okay," He picked up the phone. "Donny I can't leave the precinct now Mary Margaret will meet you at the usual place in the park."

Donny's voice said, "Okay tell Mary Margaret I'll meet her in twenty minutes."

"Thanks Donny. Bye." Peter put down the phone. He turned to Mary Margaret and said, "Donny will meet you at the park in twenty minutes."

Mary Margaret smiled at him. "Okay I'm on my way. Cheer up Peter it's one day. Tomorrow you will back on the street."

Peter gave her a small smile. "I guess you right I'm just going to run to the bathroom and throw some water on my face."  
Peter stood up and walked to the bathroom. He walked through the door and went to the bathroom sink and threw some water on his face. Peter took a paper towel from the dispenser and wiped his face. Peter looked at his face and frowned. He felt so tired from staring at reports all morning. Looking at his watch and groaned when the watch stated that is was only 10:47. He was about to leave the bathroom when Paul Blaisdell walked in.

Paul smiled at his foster son. "Son .you better finish up I just past Frank's office .He is already checking his watch ."

Peter gave Paul his most sincere look and said, "Paul .can't I just go out for an hour .I promise I'll finish my reports when I get back."

He chuckled, "Kid that look didn't fool me when your were fifteen and trying to get out of doing your homework It isn't going to work now."

"I'm going stir crazy."

Just then the bathroom door opened again and Stenlich came in. He gave Peter his most stern look. "Detective Caine I believe you have reports waiting for you. "

Peter frowned and said, 'Yes, sir." He left the bathroom not noticing the smile that Paul and Frank shared.

Another report joined the thick stack of finished files on Peter's desk. He stood up to stretch and smiled when he saw a familiar figure coming towards. "Pop .I am glad to see you."

Caine walked up to the desk and smiled. "I am always glad to see you too, my son."

In a low voice he said, 'Pop I need a favor can you cover for me for a thirty minutes I have to see Nicky for a few minutes."

"I am sorry my son I have a lunch plans."

Surprised Peter said, "Lunch plans?"

Just then Mary Margaret returned to her desk. Smiling she said, "Caine .you're right on time."

Peter turned to his father. "You are having lunch with Skalany?"

Caine smiled at Peter. "Yes .Mary Margaret and I have a lot of common interests."

Peter asked, "Like what?"

Mary Margaret opened her desk drawer and took out her pocket book and then closed it. "Ignore him Caine Peter is just cranky because he got grounded"

Caine gave a little smirk. "I remember having to ground Peter a few times at the temple when he was a child for inappropriate behavior."

"Pop ."

Skalany smiled and walked over to Caine and took his hand. "Come on Caine we can talk about Peter's inappropriate behavior during lunch, "She turned to Peter and said, "I'll see you later partner."

Caine just shrugged and followed Mary Margaret out of the precinct. Peter watched them leave and then walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself another cup of coffee. He couldn't remember if it was his fifth or sixth cup. Peter glanced over at his pile of reports he still had to do and frowned. Peter knew that he would go through a couple of more cups of coffee before he was finished for the day.

Peter walked back to his desk and sat down. He opened his drawer and took out the brown paper bag. Opening up the bag he smiled. When he first started visiting the Blaisdells' one of the first think he fell in love with was Annie's cooking. After three years of orphanage food that most of the time was burnt, having a home -cooked meal was something special . After Peter moved in Annie always packed him a brown bag lunch for school. Even though he could never call Paul, Dad, calling Annie, Mom felt natural. He was worried that his father would be upset that he called Annie, Mom, but his father said that he didn't mind and that he knew Laura, Peter's biological would understand.

Peter started eating the roast beef sandwich Annie made for him. As he ate he looked around the precinct and he saw a lot of empty desks. Most of his co-workers were either off on a call or taking a lunch break. As he took the last bite of his sandwich, he noticed Strenlich approaching his desk. He opened the brown bag again and noticed a bag full of Annie's home- made chocolate chip cookies. He looked up and saw that the chief was picking up another bunch of reports off his desk. Lifting the bag and said, "Chief would you like a cookie?"

Frank looked at the bag and said, "Annie's?

Peter smiled. "Yes chocolate chip."

Strenlich took a cookie out of the bag and smiled. "I could never turn down one of Annie's homemade cookies .I can never understand how you stayed so skinny eating Annie's cooking."

"Fast metabolism."

Frank smirked. "Caine get back to work."

Peter smiled. "Yes, Chief."

Another completed report joined the pile as Peter saw Mary Margaret returning to her desk. She smiled at Peter. "Your father wanted me to remind you he is expecting you for dinner tonight."

""Skalany what can you possibly see in my father?"

Smiling Mary Margaret sat down in her desk chair and said, "I find him fascinating he is different from any other man I ever met."

""He's a priest."

"Caine is a Shaolin priest .which means he can date and even get married .if he couldn't you weren't be here partner."

"I know that it's just strange seeing him with another woman."

"Peter your mother has been gone for a long time .I'm sure I'm not the first woman he dated."

Peter brushed his hand through his hair. "He raised me in an all male temple there wasn't anyone he could date there."

"Your father hasn't lived in a temple for fifteen years I am sure there has been other woman since then."

"I know but he won't tell me anything about those fifteen years we were separated all he tells me is that he wandered and searched for my essence."

"Peter you have only been together for a couple of months you have to give him time."

Peter smiled and said, "Your right .I guess I'm not the patient type."

Mary Margaret laughed. "Really I would of never guessed that." Before Peter could reply he heard a voice say. "I hope this conversation is not interfering with your paperwork Detective Caine."

Peter turned and saw Strenlich standing there. He quickly took the pile of completed reports and handed them to the chief. "No sir I was just coming to your office to hand you some more completed reports."

Strenlich just smirked and said, "Caine your have three more hours to finish those reports or I'll have you under so much paperwork you will dream about filling out forms. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Strenlich turned to Skalany and said, "I need you at a stake-out in Chinatown .come into my office and I'll give you the details."

Peter stood up and said, "Chief I know Chinatown better than anyone here I should be on that stake-out."

"Caine you have your assignment. Now put you butt back in that chair and finish it."

Peter meekly said, "Yes. Sir" and sat down and picked up another report.

As the clock on the squad- room hit six o'clock Peter put the last report on the finished pile and sighed with relief. He was about to bring all the reports into Stenlich's office when he saw his foster mother walking towards him. Peter walked over to her and said, "Hi, Mom what are you doing here?"

She smiled and took Peter's outstretched hand. Peter led her to his desk chair and she sat down. "I'm meeting Paul for dinner. She touched Peter's face with her right hand and smiled. "You sound tired sweetie."

Peter kissed the top of Annie head. "I'm fine Mom .Thank you for lunch."

Annie smiled. "Anytime Peter It's been a while since I packed a lunch Paul told me that Frank was on the warpath about your missing reports. I know how much you hate paperwork I couldn't let you go all day without at least one descent meal."

Just then a face bellowed, "Okay Caine time is up."

Peter turned to face Strenlich. ""Chief .I'm done."

Strenlich stopped in front of Peter's desk. "Caine I swear every "t' better by crossed and every "i"' better be dotted or there will be hell to pay."

Annie just smirked and said, "Hello Frank."

Looking a little flustered Strenlich said, 'Hello, Annie I didn't see you."

Laughing Annie said, "Hey that's my line."

Laughing, Peter picked up the completed reports and handed them to Strenlich. "Here they are Chief.."

Strenlich took the reports and said, "Okay Detective you can go home now but you better be on time tomorrow or I will find some more paperwork for you to do."

"Yes ,sir I'll be on time."

Strenlich smiled at Annie. "It's good to see you again Annie."

"Good to see you to Frank say hello to Molly for me."

"I will." Frank smiled and headed for his office."

Paul came out of his office carrying his coat. He smiled as he saw Annie sitting at Peter's desk. He walked over to the desk and said, "Hi, Babe."

Annie stood up and hugged her husband. He kissed Annie on the forehead. "I made reservations at Antonio's for seven."

'That's fine." She turned to face Peter. "Honey you have any plans tonight?"

"I'm going to my Father's place for dinner."

Paul smiled at his foster son. "Did you finish your reports?

"Yes I just gave them to the Chief. " He kissed Annie on the cheek and then said, "I'm leaving before the Chief finds more paperwork for me to do. I'll see you next Friday."

Annie smiled at him. "Peter try to be on time .I'm tired of re-warming dinner."

Peter smirked. "I'll try." Peter grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair. "Paul I'll see you tomorrow."

Paul smiled and said, "Bye, son. Give your father our regrards."

'I will. Peter headed for the precinct door and ran down the steps. The minute the air hit him he smiled. He always hated when his father, the staff at the orphanage or the Blaisdell's grounded him as a child for his misbehavior. He laughed to himself and said, 'I guess I 'm lucky I only got one day of desk duty the last time Paul grounded me for missing curfew I was grounded for too weeks."

Peter walked to his car and decided to take the scenic route to his father's house. Driving around always made him feel better. He got in his car, put on his seatbelt and drove towards Chinatown to have dinner with his Pop. 


End file.
